Superman: The Brand New Animated Series
Superman: The Brand New Animated Series is a American TV show based on the DC Comics character of Superman, its airs on Cartoon Network. Synopsis After learning that he was rocketed out by his biological parents from the dying planet of Krypton, being found and raised by his adopted human parents, Jonathan and Martha Kent, and begin developing powers from the Earth's yellow sun, Clark Kent moves to Metropolis and start using his powers to fight villains and help peoples as Superman... The Man of Steel as he battle does who challenge and testing him both mentally and physically! Voice Cast * Travis Willingham- Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman, Bizarro * Laura Bailey- Lois Lane * Josh Keaton- Jimmy Olsen * Tara Strong- Kara Zor-El/Linda Danvers/Supergirl, Billy Baston * Jack DeSena- Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy * Frank Welker- Krypto, Kancer, Darkseid * Richard McGonagle- Perry White * Fred Tatasciore- Lex Luthor, Doomsday, Non, Bibbo Bibbowski * Kristy Wu- Mercy Graves * Rachel Kimsey- Captain Maggie Sawyer * Jim Cummings- Rudy Jones/Parasite * Simon Templeman- General Dru-Zod * Grey Griffin- Ursa, Whisper A'Daire * Jessica DiCicco- Leslie Willis/Livewire * John DiMaggio- Steve Lombard, Mongul * Julie Nathanson- Siobhan McDougal/Silver Banshee * Paul Blackthrone- John Corben/Metallo * Peter MacNicol- Carl Draper/Master Jailer * Steven Blum- Frederick von Frankenstein/Riot, Bruce Wayne/Batman, Leonard Snart/Captain Cold * Dee Bradley Baker- Gerald Shugel/Ultra-Humanite, Joseph Martin/Atomic Skull, DeSsad * Roger Craig Smith- Nathaniel Tryon/Neutron * Ogie Banks- Ron Troupe, David Hyde/Black Manta * Susanne Blakeslee- Martha Kent * Daran Norris- Jonathan Kent, Eradicator * Ashley Tisdale- Lana Lang * Maurice LaMarche- General Sam Lane * Catherine Disher- Lucy Lane * Kate Higgins- Cat Grant, Lisa Snart/Golden Glider * James C. Mathis III- John Henry Irons/Steel * Kimberly Brooks- Natasha Irons * George Newbern- Jor-El * Dana Delany- Lara Lor-Van * Brian Bloom- Kenny Braverman/Conduit * Christian Slater- Jose Delgado/Gangbuster * Charlie Adler- Joker * Hynden Walch- Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn, Mad Harriet * Jeff Bennett- Tobias Mannings/Terra-Man, James Jesse/Trickster * Patton Oswalt- Oswald Loomis/Prankster * Zelda Williams- Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman * Troy Baker- Hal Jordan/Green Lantern * Seth Green- Barry Allan/Flash * Matt Lanter- Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman * David Kaye- J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter, Professor Emil Hamilton, Ma'alefa'ak J'onzz/Malefic * J. B. Blanc- Ares * Lex Lang- Mick Rory/Heat Wave, Phillip Karnowski/Barrage * Alexis Denisof- Sam Scudder/Mirror Master * Robin Atkin Downes- Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard, Kanto * Liam Mclntyre- George "Digger" Hawkness/Captain Boomerang * Dave Wittenberg- Orm Marius/Ocean Master * James Marsters- Bruno Mannheim * Cam Clarke- Scott Free/Mr. Miracle, Captain Marvel * Diane Delano- Barda Free/Big Barda, Stompa * Nika Futterman- Lashina * Rick D. Wasserman- Kalibak * Kath Soucie- Bernadeth, Gilotina * Jonathan Adams- Steppenwolf * Tom Kenny- Dabney Donovan * Keith David- Robert DuBios/Bloodsport * Rob Paulsen- Orion, Highfather * Jennifer Hale- Bekka * Jay Naber- Teth-Adam/Black Adam * Kevin Michael Richardson- Congorilla Episodes Season 1 # Man of Steel, Part 1: # Man of Steel, Part 2: # Man of Steel, Part 3: # # # # A Nasty Parasite: # # # # # # Season 2 # # # # # # # The Phantom Zone, Part 1: # The Phantom Zone, Part 2: # # # # # Season 3 # Brainiac, Part 1: # Brainiac, Part 2: # # # # # # # # # # # Season 4 # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 5 # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 6 # # # # # # # # # # # # # Trivia * The series mix with both elements & inspirations from the Per-New 52 Superman comics, the Donnerverse's Superman film series, Superman: The Animated Series, Smallville, Lois & Clark: The Adventures of Superman, the Superman: Earth One Graphic Novel series, and the DC Rebirth Superman comics. * * Category:Billy2009 Category:Superman Category:DC Category:DC Comics Category:DC Entertainment Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Cartoon Network Original Shows Category:Animated Series Category:Animation Category:Cartoons Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Superheroes Category:Science Fiction